


Drama

by Annashya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Random Title Generator
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Annashya
Summary: Auman yang kedua dan sukses membuat Taichi mengelus dada. Dalam hati yang porak poranda, Taichi pun bersabda, ‘ya Tuhan—Kenapa gebetanku begini?’





	Drama

**Author's Note:**

> warning :
> 
> \- typo(s) karena efek ngantuk  
> \- sangat ooc. maafkan karena saya menistakan mereka.  
> \- Shirabu crossdress hiks-

Kelas tiga di semester dua, para siswa harus sudah bersiap dengan perkara ujian yang menghadang. Mulai dari uji coba asah pengetahuan di atas naskah soal hingga adu kreatifitas dalam olahraga maupun adu cekat praktikum seni dan pelajaran eksakta. Yah, apapun bentuknya, selalu ujian yang menjadi duduk perkara.

Semester awal memasuki tahun ketiga di Shiratorizawa, Kawanishi Taichi mungkin masih bisa berleha-leha. Seperti rutin mengasah fisik dalam kegiatan klub voli bersama para juniornya hingga tak lupa bermain game di rumah sampai dentangan jam menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Semua fokus ia lakukan ketika semester masih pertama. Tetapi setelah semester memasuki paruh kedua, Taichi mulai membiasakan diri untuk insyaf dan rajin memperhatikan penjelasan para guru di dalam kelas, mengundurkan diri sebagai tim inti dari klub voli, juga mengabaikan konsol game yang berserak di kolong buffet televisi. Semua Taichi lakukan untuk membiasakan diri agar ia mampu meraih garis nilai kelulusan di Akademi Shiratorizawa.

Bulan-bulan ujian kelas tiga diawali dengan kegiatan praktikum. Dari jadwal-jadwal ujian yang terlampir di mading sekolah, Taichi mendapi kelasnya ujian praktek bahasa Perancis dengan kegiatan kuliner sebagai tema dasar. Entah harus bersyukur atau merasa berat mendapatkan pelajaran bahasa Perancis di hari pertama, Taichi hanya mampu menghela nafas dalam lelah. Yah, setidaknya ia tidak mendapatkan ujian drama seperti kelas Kenjiro di awal minggu ini, karena baginya bertransformasi memakai kostum lebih merepotkan dari pada demo masak ala chef Perancis di labratorium tata boga.

Sepertinya Taichi lebih memilih untuk mensyukuri.

 

* * *

 

Setelah berembuk perkara peran penata piring, siapa pramusaji, hingga siapa yang menjadi koki, akhirnya kegiatan masak empat kelompok dalam kelas Taichi selesai memakan durasi waktu tiga jam. Masih dengan mengenakan apron yang membalut seragam, para pramusaji pun segera menghidangkan menu-menu hangat hasil jerih payah para rekannya ke ruang guru. Tinggal Taichi dan beberapa kawannya yang berperan sebagai koki di dalam lab. tata boga, membereskan pantry serta beberapa alat masak yang mereka gunakan. Setelah berujar "otsukare miina-san~" serta beberapa kali tepukan tangan dengan para anggota kelompok, Taichi akhirnya memilih keluar dari ruangan untuk menghirup udara segar. Menghela nafas, seolah menghempas kepenatan beban yang membelenggu selama demo masak, Taichi pun segera melepaskan topi koki yang tersampir di kepala kemudian mengikuti arus hiruk-pikuk di sepanjang koridor lantai dua. Destinasi tujuannya adalah kelasnya yang berada di lantai 3.

Saat langkah kaki bertaut di anak tangga, ada seorang siswi dari kelas sebelah yang menghadang jalannya. Taichi segera merengutkan dahi ketika wajah ayu sang siswi menyiratkan rasa panik.

"Kawanishi-kun, apronmu masih di pakai ga?"

Ekspresi tak mengerti dari Taichi yang semula bertengger pada sosok sang siswi, kini beralih ke kain apron yang terlampir di bagian depan dada hingga lututnya. Kemudian disasarkan lagi kepada wajah sang siswi.

"Engga juga sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ada sebuah simbol kelegaan yang dirautkan dalam bentuk helaan nafas dari sang siswi. Taichi melihatnya masih dengan wajah tak mengerti.

"Kalo gitu boleh pinjam sebentar ga? Please, kelompok kami butuh banget soalnya." tangkupan kedua tangan menjadi akhir dari kata permintaan. Tanpa bertindak demikian pun sebenarnya Taichi sudah pasti akan memberikan, tetapi melihat kelusuhan dan beberapa bercak noda di permukaan bahannya membuat ia merasa setengah tak tega.

"Boleh aja sih, tapi-"

Tepukan tangan yang lain membuat Taichi terkesiap kejut, terlebih saat sang siswi menampakkan wajah cerah dengan kedua mata berbinar asri. Taichi merasa semakin krik-

"Makasih banget Kawanishi-kun. Kelompok kami jadi tertolong!"

Kali ini Taichi sepenuhnya merasa tidak tega jika hanya memberikan harapan kepada si siswi yang sudah terlanjur berbinar. Maka tanpa banyak bicara, si pemuda jangkung pun melepaskan ikatan tali apron di bagian tengkuk dan pinggangnya kemudian setelah terlepas, langsung menyerahkannya kepada sang siswi.

"Sori sebelumnya, apronnya agak kotor karena tadi kecipratan bumbu pas praktek masak. Ga terlalu fatal sih, kalau kalian ga keberatan."

Uluran tangan Taichi pun bersambut dan kini apron merah marun berpindah tangan pada sang siswi. "Ga apa-apa kok. Nanti kami usahakan dikembaliin dalam keadaan bersih."

"Santai aja lah."

"Kalau gitu makasih ya." sang gadis siap berbalik badan kalau saja ia tidak lupa menyampaikan sesuatu. "Oh iya. Nanti kalau ada waktu senggang, datanglah ke kelas kita dan nonton dramanya ya. Kebetulan aku sekelompok sama Shirabu-kun."

Untuk beberapa saat, Taichi hanya diam sambil mengerjap. "Oke. Kalau bisa jangan dimulai dulu dramanya sampai aku datang ya."

Seolah tahu bahwa itu hanya gurauan si pemuda saja, sang siswi akhirnya mengumandangkan tawa. Tetapi kelanjutan responnya, sedikit membuat Taichi tergelitik cengiran sarat makna.

"Diusahakan."

Lalu sang siswi lebih dulu beranjak dengan wajah riang bersama apron di tangan, meninggalkan sang pemilik dengan kebimbangan yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

"Ke toilet dulu deh, sambil basuh muka."

Lalu arah navigasi pun menikung, yang semula ingin mendaki anak tangga malah berputar haluan menuju toilet putra di ujung koridor lantai dua.

 

* * *

 

Sepuluh menit sudah Kawanishi menghabiskan waktu di depan cermin wastafel untuk mematut diri. Membasuh wajah (seperti tujuannya semula) sampai kemudian mengatur formasi acakan rambut yang sebelumnya tertindih topi koki (demi apa, Kawanishi sesungguhnya jarang sekali memikirkan urusan gaya rambut jika bukan perihal ingin brtemu gebetan—). Dirasa telah mencapai tampilan terbaik, akhirnya ia melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruang toilet, berpijak santai menelusuri koridor menuju lantai ketiga. Dipertengahan lorong kelas, banyak siswa dengan pakaian aneka warna bergerumul di mulut pintu. Kawanishi sedikit mengusap tengkuk—itulah ruang yang akan ia tuju.

Bisik-bisik kepanikan menjadi sambutan kala Taichi tiba di pusat kerumunan. Pandangan disapu ke seluruh lingkup ruang, namun urung menemukan sosok Kenjiro yang seharusnya hadir disana sebagai tuan rumah. Di bawah jendela kelas Kenjiro, akhirnya Taichi menemukan sosok lain yang bisa disapa—tengah duduk di bangku panjang di bawah jendela—meskipun si siswi yang meminjam apron tengah bergumul dengan kuas dan sebuah kotak  (yang Taichi duga adalah bahan _make-up_ ).  Apron miliknya kini telah berpindah penghuni. Dikenakan oleh seseorang yang sedang duduk berhadapan, dengan mata terpejam sambil wajahnya dihias warna-warni oleh sang siswi. Apronnya terlihat manis bersanding dengan terusan hijau pastel yang dikenakan kawan si siswi, omong-omong.

Taichi asyik memperhatikan dari sisi belakang.

“Selesai!” didengarnya si siswi ayu berujar riang. Taichi masih diam memperhatikan. Namun tak lama berselang degup kejut menggantikan suasana bisu yang melingkup kala si siswi menggeser posisi duduknya lebih ke samping, memamerkan sosok model (dadakan) yang sudah rampung dirias wajahnya. “Tolong jangan tersinggung tapi aku harus akui kalo kamu kelihatan manis banget, Shirabu-kun.”

Disela nada riang gembira, Taichi diam-diam tertohok hatinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Shirabu Kenjiro—kawan satu timnya dalam klub voli, yang rambut poninya dipangkas miring dengan bantuan penggaris, yang kalau sudah bicara mengandung kadar garam berlebih bahkan mampu membuat orang terserang darah tinggi, kini tampil dalam balutan busana yang sangat berbeda. Tidak perlu dijelaskan bagaimana lihainya para kawan dalam kelompoknya, menyulap Shi _royco_ (itu julukan yang diam-diam Taichi sematkan untuk Kenjiro, omong-omong) menjadi anak gadis manis dalam balutan busana terusan melebihi lutut dengan sandal jepit hitam yang menggantikan pantofelnya. Untuk menyempurnakan tampilan, tak lupa rambut palsu ikal mencapai punggung disampirkan pada sisi belakang poni. Warnanya yang seirama dengan helai asli membuat tipuannya lebih alami. Dan ketika ia mendapat sanjungan—tak ber _faedah_ —dari teman satu timnya, Kenjiro membalas dengan tatapan menukik, sambil bibirnya yang berlapis gincu plum mendesis, “inilah yang disebut _totalitas._ ”

Satu adegan yang tersaji di depan mata membuat Taichi mampu menjungkirbalikkan euphoria yang baru saja dirasa menjadi angin lalu dalam kelana. ‘Shirabu Kenjiro, tetap arogan seperti biasa. Bahkan dalam keadaan feminim sekalipun.’

“Selanjutnya kelompok tiga silahkan bersiap!”

Taichi sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ujaran seorang siswa. Menyadari bahwa Kenjiro dan sang siswi mulai beranjak, Taichi pun memilih untuk menyingkir dari posisinya berdiri, merapat diantara kerumunan agar kehadirannya tidak disadari. Begitu sosok Kenjiro dan sang siswi melewati mulut pintu, barulah Taichi kembali memisahkan diri namun kali ini ia mengambil jarak yang agak terpisah dari kerumunan, mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menonton drama yang akan dilakoni oleh Kenjiro.

Sebenarnya sejak hari pertama melihat pembagian jadwal praktikum di mading sekolah, Taichi sudah penasaran dengan tokoh seperti apakah yang akan diperankan Kenjiro. Dan ketika Taichi melihat langsung betapa manisnya tampilan Kenjiro saat ini, ia yakin kalau Kenjiro akan mendapat peran sebagai protago—

“Cinderella... CINDERELLA!”

Pekikan amarah bersanding wajah angkuh cukup menggetarkan hati Taichi yang menyimak jalannya lakon dari balik jendela. Di dalam ruang kelas, Kenjiro berdiri dengan satu tangan menyampir di pinggang, apron merah marun milik Taichi membelenggu bagian dadanya yang terbusung emosi, paras manis yang disepuh merah muda disana-sini pun harus tergurat mimik menyalak. Dihadapannya, anak gadis (tulen) berbaju putih gading bersimpuh dihadapan kaki Kenjiro. Mukanya yang sendu harus tertutupi helaian rambut yang menjuntai di kedua sisi, mengesankan kengerian atas amarah sang ibu tiri.

Sekarang Taichi paham bahwa dugaannya tentang peran Kenjiro seratus persen meleset.

“Apa telingamu sekarang berubah fungsi jadi cantilan panci? Kemana saja sih dari tadi ibu panggil?!”

Taichi masih menyimak. Sang anak yang masih bersimpuh di depan kaki ibunya tengah menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak mampu Taichi tangkap melalui telinganya karena jarak dan keriuhan suasana di luar ruangan.

“ALASAN SAJA KAMU!”

Auman yang kedua dan sukses membuat Taichi mengelus dada. Dalam hati yang porak poranda, Taichi pun bersabda, ‘ya Tuhan—Kenapa _gebetan_ ku begini?’

Namun tak ingin tenggelam dalam kubangan penyesalan (yang sesunguhnya tidak terlalu disesali, sih) Taichi memiliki ide pandai yang hampir saja terlewatkan karena terlalu terkesan dengan akting Kenjiro. Idenya disalurkan melalui kamera ponsel yang semula tersimpan di saku celana seragam. Seolah ingin menyimpan penggalan cerita ini dalam sebuah album kenangan, maka Taichi menekan _icon_ video dan mulai mengabadikan lakon Kenjiro dalam tangkapan kamera ponsel. Bersyukur dari sudutnya berdiri, Taichi mendapatkan hasil gambaran yang memuaskan. Setelah cerita mencapai ujung penggalan, Taichi pun menyudahi kegiatan merekamnya dengan menyimpan dalam sebuah folder ‘kenangan masa SMA’. Detik berikutnya Taichi membuka aplikasi grup _chat_ nya yang beranggotakan teman-teman dari klub voli.

Maksud pikiran ingin membagikan cerita drama hari ini ke kolom _chatting_ bersama kawan-kawan satu tim, tetapi suara hati menyatakan hal lain, yang mencegah Taichi untuk mempublikasikannya dalam sebuah percakapan bersama.

_memangnya kamu rela membagikan kenangan sang gebetan ke orang lain? Kamu siap kalau dia ditertawakan?_

Selaras dengan bisikan hati yang menghinggapi, akhirnya Taichi menekan tombol kembali dan menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku baju seragam.

 _Maaf saja, aku belum rela_.

Kemudian Taichi turut menyumbangkan tepukan tangan saat Kenjiro bersama teman-teman satu kelompoknya membungkukan badan ke hadapan penonton.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca sampai selesai.


End file.
